


Inquiry (Mo Dao Zu Shi)

by Korosensei86



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korosensei86/pseuds/Korosensei86
Summary: Lan Wang Ji regresa a Gusu Lan después de otro encargo. Como cada noche se prepara para realizar el ritual de Inquiry, con la esperanza de saber de Wei Wu Xian.Este fic es un songfic basado en la OST en el donghua de Mo Dao Zu Shi. Puede contener spoilers.
Relationships: Lan Wang Ji/ Wei Wu Xian
Kudos: 3





	Inquiry (Mo Dao Zu Shi)

_Otra ronda de cacería nocturna ha terminado._

_En el camino Lan Wang Ji escuchó que Jiang Cheng capturó a más personas poseídas para torturalas brutalmente._

_Durante todos estos años, cuando HanGuang-Jun se encontraba en problemas partía para investigar._

_Pero de entre todos ellos, al final ninguno era ÉL._

El viento del crepúsculo afilaba la noche. Se colaba entre los verdes pinos de Gusu Lan y silvaba con fuerza. Aquel sonido le recordó a una flauta y el corazón del hombre que andaba solitario por el camino se estremeció nuevamente, por la melancolía.

Se recuperó pronto, cuando escuchó el imponente rugido de las cascadas dándole la bienvenida. Ni siquiera el vapor de agua desdibujaba su reflejo azul. El hombre solitario agudizó la vista. Y es que, aunque no pudiera decirlo a ciencia cierta, no ignoraba que aquellas ya no eran las mismas cataratas que observara en su juventud, erosionadas durante trece años. Mientras tanto, en los matorrales, conejos blancos y negros se revolcaban en su simpático juego animal. Al verlos, una sonrisa se trazó en su rostro, por lo normal estoico. Cuidó sus pasos para no pisarlos y alargó la mano hacia ellos. Estos respondieron a su gesto, con un gracioso olisqueo y bajaron la cabeza para dejarse acariciar. Con el pasar de los años, las criaturas acabaron por adueñarse de la montaña. Si bien el hombre encontraba consuelo en aquella alegre infestación, todavía no se explicaba cómo fue posible. Estaba bastante seguro de que los conejos que le había regalado eran dos machos. El hombre concluyó que el tiempo, inexorable y misterioso, siempre se llevaba todo para remplazarlo por algo nuevo a su vez. Y como resultado, los conejos correteaban por la ladera como el silencioso testimonio de alguien cuya risa había sido acallada hacía mucho.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos por la filosa visión de La Roca de la Disciplina.Ya estaba de vuelta: regresaba al paraíso en las nubes que había sido, y seguía siendo, el hogar ancestral de su familia y clan. Al verla, el significado de cada una de aquellas directrices, cobró vida en él. Se recocolocó el cinto del que pendía su espada así como la bolsa en la que cargaba su guzquen. Con la mano restante, vigiló que el moño que lo peinaba no hubiera perdido su decencia a lo largo del trayecto. Peinó los mechones del resto de su melena que caían rectos como ríos de azabache por sus cansados hombros.Sus dedos palparon aliviados la tirantez de aquella diadema blanca y celeste, con la insignia de las nubes, que guarecía la dignidad de su frente. El hombre, además, portaba un uniforme de un impoluto blanco, con detalles azules, que el polvo del camino no podía ensuciar y una mirada de impertubable oro que apenas empezaba a verse ajada por la edad. Apretó el paso con una decisión impostada, hasta que su elegante silueta se fundió con el paisaje. Su nombre era Lan WangJi y su corazón se había roto hacía tiempo.

_Verdes sauces de Yumeng y flores de Gusu Lan_

_Se abre un tubo de bambú en el agua, el reflejo interior está inclinado_

_Viajando a través de las azules montañas_

_empuñando una espada y llevando un guquin_

_Con una sola mirada es envuelto por la escena_

Dejó caer sus peternencias al suelo, con algo menos del cuidado del que debería. La intimidad de sus aposentos le había permitido aquel arrebato de puro agotamiento. Avanzó por la habitación y sus pies despertaron un crujido amigable. Lan Wang Ji sonrió tan solo un poco al reparar en su propio secreto. Sin perder un minuto y sabiéndose a solas, se puso de rodillas para abrir el falso suelo que no era más que una escotilla escondida. Con la ansiedad de un coleccionista, comprobó la integridad de su más inconfesable posesión, y es que allí abajo permanecían intactas todas las jarras de La Sonrisa del Emperador que había estado reuniendo. Las contempló languidamente. Seducido por la luz luna que se filtraba por la ventana y aquella melancolía que nunca le abandonaba del todo, sacó una de las jarras y la abrió. Volvió a sonreír reconfortado. Después de todo, el lícor conservaba su aroma dulce y decandente, tan dulce y decandente como él. Sin poderlo evitar, el perfume lo transportó a aquella noche, casi una década atrás.

_Es rica la fragancia del vino añejo_

_Débilmente ve a un viejo amigo, riendo y arrojando nísperos_

_Los propósitos de los jóvenes son los más ingenuos..._

No era la primera vez que el joven Lan Wang Ji veía a Wei Ying. De hecho, hacía mucho que había oído hablar de él. Los rumores sobre aquel díscipulo de la secta Yumeng, tan talentoso como indisciplinado, junto con las habladurías indecorosas sobre su posible origen, se habían abierto camino hacia Gusu Lan como el zumbido escándoloso de un avíspero enervado. Por eso, cuando supo que el líder de la secta Yumeng lo había enviado a Gusu Lan, seguramente para domar aquellas malas maneras de las que, al parecer, hacía tanta gala, el inexperto Lan Wang Jin no pudo más que sentir un profundo rechazo. Era razonable: para él que había sido forjado bajo la dura tutela de su tío y siempre a la sombra de su intachable hermano mayor, la presencia de alguien con la fama de Wei Ying era una potencial fuente de problemas. No se equivocó, por supuesto. Pero cuando por fin lo vio en persona, entendió la razón. Porque Wei Ying era una fuerza de la naturaleza, algo inaprensible e incontrable, pero no menos hermoso y causante de admiración. Con aquel cabello indómito, al igual que denso y hermoso, recatadamente sujeto con un lazo rojo; con aquellos enormes ojos gris oscuro chispeantes de viva inteligencia, como brasas a medio arder; con esa eterna sonrisa traviesa... Todo en Wei Ying hablaba de una rebeldía que Lan Wang Ji nunca se había permitido experimentar. La fascinación lo sacudió desde el mismo principio, como un rayo que venía a quebrantar su vida desde las raíces. Pese a ello, Lan Wang Ji prefirió no entablar conversación con él al principio. Siempre es más seguro contemplar la belleza de los prodigios desde lejos.

Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando Lan Wang Ji ya no pudo eludir el encuentro. Fue durante su ronda de vigilancia nocturna. En cierto modo, el joven discipulo de Gusu no se sorprendió tanto por toparse con él. Entendía que la larga retahíla de reglas de su secta no podía enconsertar la naturaleza inquieta de aquel muchacho. Lo que le desconcertó fue la aplastante claridad de su dezliz: saltarse el toque de queda y regresar a esas horas, cargando litros de alcohol sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza.

—No se permite la entrada hasta las siete de la mañana —se limitó informarle, impostando una indiferencia que no sentía—. Vete de aquí.

En cierto modo, un sentimiento retorcido dentro de Lan Wang Ji., que hasta el momento había escapado al meticuloso escrutinio de sus mayores, se avivó en aquella confrontación. Era el orgullo sucio por ser el primero en apresar a Wei Wuxian. En aquellos instantes, él que estaba a cargo de discilplinar a los más jóvenes, se vio como un depredador que acorralaba a una presa especialmente escurridiza . Pero, su presa no tenía miedo. Más bien, parecía alegrarse de haber sido capturada.

—¡La Sonrisa del Emperador! —exclamó Wei Jing sonriente mientras le presentaba la jarra—. Te daré un frasco.

Lan Wang Ji se sintió intrigado. ¿Era aquella la sonrisa encantadora con la que se ganaba la simpatía de todos los jóvenes? No se le escapaba que en el poco tiempo Wei Ying, había fraguado amistad con gran parte de los aprendices. Lan Wang Ji no sabía a quién envidiaba más, si al propio Wei Ying por su popularidad o al resto por gozar de su compañía sin tapujos. Pero eso no significaba que su decencia estuviera en venta. Y Wei Ying debió de leer esto último en su adusta expresión.

—Pon una sonrisa —se permitió el lujo de aconsejar. Utilizó un tono demasiado confidente al que Lan Wang Ji no estaba acostumbrado—. No seas tan rudo.

—No puedes beber aquí —esgrimió Lan Wang Ji, casi a modo de defensa.

Wei Ying lanzó un suspiro tan dramático como desvergonzado.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que podamos hacer aquí?

—La Roca de la Discilplina las ha enumerado todas —replicó Lan Wang Ji, dominando su propia irritación—. Ve a verlo por ti mismo.

Lejos de obedecer, Wei Ying se aposentó en unas ramas cercanas, con aquel ademán despreocupado que lucía a menudo.

—¡Las reglas de tu casa tienen más de tres mil líneas! —se quejó—. ¿Quién miraría eso?

La ira comenzó a aletear en el pecho de Lan Wang Ji. Durante toda su vida, la Roca de la Disciplina había marcado tanto sus creencias más profundas como sus actos cotidianos. ¿Quién podía osar criticar tan a la ligera sus enseñanzas? No pudo reprimir que esto se reflejara en su rostro.

—Está bien, está bien —intentó tranquilizarlo Wei Ying—. No entraré —prometió.

Pero, lo que el joven de cabellos enmarañados hizo a continuación contradijo cualquier intención conciliadora. Con la vulgaridad de un pueblerino, arrancó la tapa de la jarra con los dientes. Incluso tuvo el descaro de observar las reacciones de Lan Wang Jin. Había una picardía innata en aquellos ojos ondulantes, que lo amedrentó y enfureció hasta la médula.

—No estoy en la ciudad —calculó Wei Ying—. Entonces, puedo beber aquí, ¿verdad?

Rió, y, sin darle la oportunidad de negarlo, Wei Ying comenzó a beber delante de él. Lan Wang Jin, invadido por el estupor, solo pudo contemplar cómo el lícor que escapaba de la amplia boca, resbalaba por sus mejillas, hasta mojar su pecho y su ropa.

Provocándole, burlándose de él.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban peleando. Wei Ying seguía sin parecer atribulado la respecto. Había una cierta ternura en la forma en la que ladeaba el rostro mientras respondía ingeniosamente a sus ataques, como si aquello formara parte de un sorpresivo juego. Lan Wang Jin no supo hasta la mañana siguiente cuál había sido en realidad su papel en todo aquello: el del cazador cazado. Wei Ying había intuido, desde el comienzo, cómo tirar de todas sus cuerdas prohibidas. De ahí, que cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al castigo por el desvío de sus actos, ni siquiera se arrepintió.

La altura de la luna en el horizonte lo devolvió al presente. Se recordó a sí mismo el ritual que estaba preparando, así como la purificación previa necesaria. Con presteza, guardó aquella jarra de la que nunca probaría trago y se apresuró a dirigirse hacia el lago.

Pasear por los edificios de Gusu Lan de noche podía resultar al mismo tiempo una experiencia fantasmal como balsámica. Con sus únicos pasos resonando entre ellos, Lan Wang Ji gustaba de creerse el único ser humano del mundo. Después de todo, la soledad que le atenazaba el alma no contariaba esa impresión. Tal vez por esta razón, cuando viró al lado de la Biblioteca, los espectros del pasado se acercaron a susurrarle al oído.

—Oye, oye —insistía Wei Ying. Su mano furtiva avanzaba dedo a dedo por la mesa, rompiendo la esmerada concentración del joven Lan Wang Ji—. ¿Cómo debo llamarte para obtener respuesta?

Lan Wang Ji pensó en explicarle que, quizá, si Wei Ying aprovechaba el castigo para reflexionar sobre su horrible conducta y comenzaba a respetar humildemente las enseñanzas que el clan Lan predicaba, llegaría a ser digno de que le dirigieran la palabra. El mutismo, opinaba Lan Wang Ji, resultaba una adecuada reprimenda para alguien tan deslenguado como Wei Ying. Por eso, Lan Wang Ji se negaba a constestarle, aún en contra de sus ganas por hacerlo. Lástima que el afectado en cuestión no quisiera leer entre líneas. Como un revoltoso cabritillo, comenzó a saltar a su alrededor.

—¿Wang Ji? ¿Lan Wang Ji? —proponía, y la sutileza de su voz amable y tentadora, como la brisa de primavera acariciando los pétalos de una flor casi le hizo temblar—. ¡Lan Zhan! —soltó de pronto, satisfecho por su propia ocurriencia.

Lan Wang Ji notó una tirantez que le incomodaba al escribir. Instintivamente, se giró levamente para comprobar de qué se trataba.

—O... ¿Segundo Maestro Lan? —sugirió Wei Wuxian, fingiendo un grado de reverencia del que solía mofarse.

Entonces, Lan Wang Ji lo miró: Wei Yin se había sentado sobre su uniforme, el mismo que portaba como orgulloso alto cargo de su secta, el símbolo de los valores de su familia, los mismos cuya importancia no parecía impresionar al descarriado Wei Ying. Movía el trasero provocativo, como si quisiera acentuar su ofensa. Es más, si Lan Wang Ji elevaba la mirada, podía constatar cómo aquel muchacho alocado e incorregible se mostraba con gesto relajado, con los brazos cruzados y su habitual sonrisa satisfecha. Así se divertía, poniendo a prueba su paciencia, como un niño que juega a interrumpir el sueño de un mínino doméstico, calculando el momento justo en que va a llevarse un zarpazo.

—¡Oh, ya lo tengo! —anunció triunfal—. ¡Hermano Lan! —y acompañó su comentario con una risita insufrible.

Lan Wang Ji respiró hondo en un intento de reunir toda la templanza que su corazón juvenil podía albergar. Era consciente de que Wei Ying había escogido aquel apodo para enfrentarlo con una familiaridad que, supondría, le sería del todo intolerable. Determinó que lo mejor para ambos era cerrarle la boca antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos. Y así utilizó del encantamiento preciso para ello. Contemplar a Wei Ying retorcerse por toda la habitación, luchando por volver a abrirla, intentando comunicarse inútilmente con él, resultó una deliciosa revancha.

Aquella no fue más que la anecdóta del primer día. Durante el mes de castigo, Lan Wang Ji comprobó que el comportamiento de Wei Ying se regía por la misma inconstancia que gobernaba los cielos. Con el capricho que arrastra las nubes un día y otro las deja flotar, aquel muchacho de Yunmeng de pronto se fingía displicente para al momento siguiente desvelar que jamás sería amaestrado. A veces le daba visos de auténtica fraternidad. Otras, lo torturaba despreciando todo lo que para él era sagrado.

—Joven Maestro Lan —se acercaba, con esa expresión de niño obediente que inundaba su rostro armónico de una placidez insospechada—, Ha pasado un mes. No vendré mañana —tanteaba el terreno con una tímidez casi infantil que no le quedaba, pero aún así, era adorable.

Lan Wang Ji notó que guardaba algo detrás de la espalda y cuando al fin lo mostró, logró volver a dejarlo sin palabras. Ejecutado con una destreza que implicaba un mimo casi conmovedor, Wei Ying le estaba exponiendo su retrato. El pecho de Lan Wang Ji se expandió de improviso. No supo cómo reaccionar a tan inesperado aprecio.

—Aquí tienes tu regalo de despedida. Toma, puedes quedártelo —le invitó.

Acostumbrado a la actitud voluble del otro aprendiz, Lan Wang Ji vaciló un instante. Sin embargo, sus ansias por reconocer como real aquel interés lo llevaron a dejar el libro de poemas que estaba leyendo sobre la estantería y tomar el retrato. La trampa se evidenció enseguida. En cuanto tuvo el dibujo en las manos, se percató de un detalle que Wei Ying se había esforzado por ocultar con su pulgar: una muy femenina flor en el tocado de Lan Wang Ji. Se estaba burlando de él. Había vuelto a jugar con sus sentimientos, solo para humillarlo al final, y como si esta certeza no fuera ya de por sí bastante carga, al otro lado de la estantería, el otro joven celebraba el éxito de sus tretas como una impúdica risotada.

Pero se controló. No iba a dejarse arrastrar otra vez por sus tonterías. En un intento por tranquilizarse por completo, retomó el libro de poemas que estaba leyendo. Pero la broma no había terminado. En el mismo lugar donde debía encontarse la obra del fundador de su secta, Lan Wang Ji halló ilustraciones para cuya lascivia su recta y cuidada educación no lo había preparado en absoluto. Cuando entendió lo que estaba viendo, ya era demasiado tarde para serenarse. Tan solo pudo tirar el manuscrito al suelo. La rabia corrió como venenoso mercurio por sus venas. No hubo forma de refrenarse. Wei Ying le había arrastrado a otra pelea. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué llevaría a Wei Ying al extremo de mancillar semejante obra? O es que...¿tal vez lo sabía? ¿Podría Wei Wuxian discernir a través de aquella patina de virtud con la que se protegía, el deseo que con tanto ahínco había querido disfrazar? Esa vergonzosa ansiedad que había empezado a resistírsele de forma inexplicable... ¿la habría adivinado Wei Ying, al igual que el resto de sus puntos débiles?

—¡Soy un hombre! —se justificaba Wei Ying—. Es solo arte erótico. Todo hombre ha visto algo así —y entonces alzó sus expresivas cejas en una mueca de graciosa ironía—. ¿No me digas que tú nunca lo has visto?

Lan Wang Ji llegó hasta el manantial. Con la diligencia y pulcritud que caractirizaban sus movimientos, fue retirando sus ropajes. Los dobló con cuidado, y solo entonces se internó en la fuente. El agua que bañaba aquel Receso de las Nubes caía benéfica sobre él, mientras que a lo lejos la luna creciente lo iluminaba con maternal discreción. Sí, evocó, el paisaje que estaba viendo no se diferenciaba al de que aquella vez.

El primer cuerpo desnudo que Lan Wang Ji vio el de Wei Ying. Nunca encontró uno más bello. El molesto muchacho se internó en el agua con el estruendo habitual, salpicándolo todo, pero una vez las aguas se hubieron sosegado, la liquidez exquisita de sus caderas se confundió con las ondulaciones que causaba su avance. Enfatizado por el recorrido por algunas afortunadas gotas, el brillo perlado de su pecho bajo la luz lunar parecía una invitación. En contraste, su cabello caía como una cascada oscura y desbocada en interminables remolinos.

—¿Cómo entraste aquí? —preguntó Lan Wang Ji, aterrorizado.

—Zewu Jun me dijo que viniera aquí —respondió, y acto seguido comenzó a avanzar hacia Lan Wang Ji.

—¿Qué estás haciedo? —terció este, atemorizado por la efusiva intimidad.

—Parece que hace más calor por aquí —contestó Wei Ying.

—No lo hace —musitó Lan Wang Ji.

El joven cultivador no podía sospechar que la desnudez de otro, le haría tan dolorosamente consciente de la propia. Quiso ocultarse en vano, pero se vio limitado a girar el rostro, azorado.

Mientras tanto, la creciente cercanía de Wei Wuxian se iba tornando cada vez más patente, hasta rallar en la crueldad. Lan Wang Ji no sabía sobre qué demonios estaba parloteando, posiblemente de chicas o alguna otra de esas futilidades que lo entretenían tanto. No importaba. Simplemente, no podía prestarle atención. Toda su fuerza de voluntad estaba concentrada en rechazar las propuestas de aquel disoluto adolescente de belleza inaudita. Pero Wei Ying no cejaba en su empeño.

—Hay muchos beneficios en ser mi amigo —argumentaba, cuando hasta para Lan Wang Ji resultaba claro que una amistad con Wei Ying podría resultar peligrosa para ambos—. No digas siempre que no. A las chicas no les gusta.

Volvía a tirar de todas sus cuerdas prohibidas. Le dio un codazo y le guiñó el ojo con una picardía casi insoportable. Hasta se atrevió a tocarle. El tacto se asemejaba a Wei Ying, ligero pero embaucador y le susurraba secretos sobre su propia piel que todavía no quería conocer.

Pero, de pronto, Wei Ying se alejó. Escapó, inaprensible, como el mismo agua que lo había mojado, para improvisar otra travesura. Cuando se giró a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, la visión de aquel joven a medio vestir con las ropas que antes él mismo había portado se le antojó de un erotismo retorcido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —quiso saber Lan Wang Ji, al borde del colapso.

Wei Ying soltó una risita jactanciosa.

—Siempre me rechazas, y no estoy contento con ello —clamó, mientras se retiraba el cabello de la cara con un ademán altanero—. Disfrute de su baño, señor Lan.

—¡Devuélmelo! —ordenó Lan Wang Ji, rabiando de impotencia.

Wei Ying lo ignoró y recorrió la escalera de piedras que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —aventuró divertido.

Y entonces, como si quisiera rematar la jugada, Wei Ying entornó sugerente aquellos grandes ojos grises, claros y oscuros a un mismo tiempo, que aquella noche centelleaban como preciosas turmalinas. Sus bien tallados pómulos se elevaron en una sonrisa cuidadosamente especiada.

—Lan Zhan, estás en muy buena forma —comentó, mientras lo abandonaba, ahogado en su bochorno.

Lan Wang Ji no pudo hacer nada. El pudor le removía el bajo vientre, al igual que un rubor incendiario le inflamaba hasta las orejas. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Sabía Wei Ying lo que Lan Wang Ji sentía... aquel deseo que ya entonces se le desparramaba vergonzosamente entre los dedos cuando estaba solo? Quizá por eso más adelante fue capaz de maldades tan sibilinas: como quitarle la diadema en pleno torneo de arquería, delante de los miembros de todos los clanes. ¿Sabría entonces que al hacerlo lo estaba reclamando como suyo?

No podía ser. Wei Ying coqueteaba con todos. Como un gato callejero que había aprendido a pedir comida, sabía ponerse panza arriba cuando era necesario. Contaba con un repertorio de trucos variados con los que llamar la atención del resto hasta seducirlos, con los que comprometerlos; y si bien, muchos fingían ser inmunes a sus encantos, finalmente terminaba cayendo. Pero eso solo otro divertimento, porque, al igual que un gato, Wei Ying era libre. Lan Wang Ji se preguntaba si tendría que ver con su alma de niño huérfano. Criado por una familia que nunca fue totalmente suya, Wei Ying había desarrollado un código de conducta y una visión del mundo intrísicamente suyas, por los que solo podía ser fiel a sí mismo. ¡En comparación con él, Lan Wang Ji estaba atado por tanto! Tal vez por eso se guardó aquellos sentimientos hacia Wei Wuxian hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Algunas noches como aquella, Lan Wang Ji se preguntaba, como quien hurga continuamente en sus heridas, si Wei Ying lo entendió cuando por fin se atrevió a confesarlo, y realmente lo rechazo de forma consciente.

_Él nunca ha revelado el secreto completo de la canción_

_(¿acaso, él lo ha dicho antes?)_

De vuelta a sus aposentos, Lan Wang Ji se esmeró en llevar a cabo el ritual con diligencia. Como era costumbre en él, comenzó por adecuarse a sí mismo. Revisó la simetría de sus ropajes, se asió la cinta celeste y blanca de nubes sobre unos cabellos todavía humedecidos. Luego, pasó a ocuparse de los objetos. Con igual cuidado, preparó el incienso, que al quemar, ascendió en espirales azules hasta rasparle las mejillas y las fosas nasales. Su olor era penetrante hasta el punto de indigestar a quien no estuviera acostumbado. No era el caso de Lan Wang Ji, habituado de sobra a sus efectos espirituales. Un persistente entrenamiento en el cultivo le había aleccionado sobre la importancia de los detalles. No se trataba solo de tocar una ciera melodía. Había que mantener una frecuencia determinada, un estado de ánimo determinado que permitiera establecer un puente entre los dos mundos. La repetición era lo que le había llevado a la maestría, pues no había noche desde que el Patriarca Yiling abandonara este mundo en la que Lan Wang Ji no realizara la ceremonia de Inquiry. Los hábitos, como comunmente se suele decir, hacen al hombre. De este modo y finalmente, se colocó detrás de su guquen, dispuso la manos en las cuerdas correctas, controló su postura y respiró hondo. Comenzó a tocar.

_Bajo la luz de la luna se ata su largo cabello_

_escuchando la voz de alguien que ya ha desparecido_

_El humo azul se riza hacia arriba_

_acariciando las mejillas de alguien_

_Con el paso del tiempo, la arena comienza a llenarse de grietas_

_debajo del dique_

_y los cuervos lloran preguntando al alma:_

_¿Cuándo regresará a casa?_

El incienso se apagó y con la muerte de la llama, el frío y la oscuridad regresaron a la habitación. Una vez más, la única respuesta había sido un gélido silencio. Por eso, el alma de Lan Wang Ji no paraba de tiritar. Como una astilla incrustada en la mano, le dolía preguntarse a qué se debía su fracaso, si bien no podía dejar de hacerlo. ¿Se negaría Wei Wuxian a hablar con él? No era como si Lan Wang Ji hubiera se hubiera permitido el endulzarse la memoria. Al contrario, recordaba plenamente los malos términos en los que ambos habían terminado. ¿Serían estos últimos malentendidos sin resolver los que todavía los separaban? Lan Wang Ji dudaba de que esta fuera la razón, ni siquiera Wei Ying era tan testarudo, pero la otra opción le atemorizara hasta el túetano.

¿Podría ser que su alma se hubiera perdido para siempre? Lan Wang Ji se negaba a creerlo: un alma tan cálida, tan brillante, no podía haberse condenado por toda la eternidad. Sin embargo, suspiró angustiado ante una posibilidad que con cada fracaso se hacía más plausible. En la lejanía, los cuervos interrumpían el siseo del viento con sus graznidos, tristes y discordantes. Lan Wang Ji entrevió en su amargura el llanto que había estado guardándose para sí.

_¿Cuándo regresará a casa?_

_¿Cuándo regresará a casa?_

Con el tiempo, Lan Wang Ji llegó a la conclusión de que Wei Ying se comportaba como una hoguera. Era imposible no sentirse reconfortado por esa pasión por la vida que irradiaba con cada uno de sus gestos. Tal vez por esa razón todos los discípulos se acercaban instintivamente a él. Lan Wang Ji lo vivió de primera mano en aquellas duras jornadas que compartieron en la cueva. Gracias a esa calidez, pudo bordear la muerte, la soledad y la locura hasta el último instante. Todo lo que experimentaron juntos no hizo más que confirmarlo en esas interminable jornadas de hambre, incertidumbre y oscuridad. Y es que cuanto más se le observaba, más evidente se hacía: Wei Ying estaba lleno de vida, pero esa vida era tan volátil e incontrolable como una chispa.

—El resentimiento y la ira también son poderes. ¿Por qué no podemos hacer un buen uso de ellos?

Lo había llegado a proclamar delante de su tío en la Sala de las Orquídeas, el corazón mismo del Gusu Lan. Sin dudas, sin pestañear. Sin miedo. En aquellos momentos, Wei Jin resplandecía con la luz de la juventud, por lo que todos quisieron creer que aquel talentoso muchacho solamente debía ser apartado de aquellas sendas prohibidas que empezaba a adivinar. Fueron unos ilusos. No hay fuego que no pueda descontrolarse, y Wei Ying, avivado con la brillantez de un cultivo que escapaba a toda clasifición, ardió precozmente hasta no dejar más que devastadas cenizas.

_Los propósitos de los jóvenes son los más ingenuos._

_Él nunca ha revelado el secreto completo de la canción_

_(¿acaso, él lo ha dicho antes?)_

Lan Wang Ji hacía bien en recordarlo. No se esforzaba especialmente en ello, ya que la memoria le devolvía aquellos momentos como la humedad trae los achaques en invierno. Fue el día en que el Sol se oscureció. Muchos de los que lo vivieron lo consideran la jornada más negra en la historia del Cultivo, el principio del fin para el Clan Wen. Para Lan Wang Ji, solo fue uno de los peores momento de su vida.

El mundo ya era un infierno entonces. Tener a Wen Chao delante de él mientras sus hombres lo retenían solo tornaba la situación un poco más irritante de lo que ya era. Lan Wang Ji, exhausto por la larga lucha, apenas podía ni molestarse al escuchar su gangosa voz.

—He oído que ustedes aún están buscándole —rió—. No pierdan el tiempo, no van a encontrarlo. Tiré a Wei Ying a los Túmulos Funerarios hace mucho tiempo. Me temo que ahora ya no queda nada de sus huesos.

Las palabras cayeron sobre el ánimo de Lan Wang Ji cual licor sobre brasas. Se lanzó contra los Wen con todo lo que tenía. Por eso, cuando Wen Zheliu lo derribó, ya no le quedaba nada. Ni siquiera las ganas de vivir.

De pronto, la realidad se paró, como si el mundo se negara a pronunciarse sobre lo que iba a ocurrir. A continuación y de un modo casi poético, se irguió el graznido iracundo de los cuervos que años después lo llorarían. Se amontonaron como un ejército. Volaban en círculos, eclipsando el cielo con sus alas negras. Notas de flauta, estridentes y afiladas, rasgaron el aire. Lan Wang Ji conocía esa flauta, mas no quiso admitirlo del todo. Entonces, el fuego se tornó verde, venenoso, perverso. A los impávidos ojos de Lan Wang Ji se advirtió como algo de naturaleza destructora y cargado de maldiciones. No era más que el preludio de la espeluznante figura a la que precedía.

Lan Wang Ji alzó la mirada para astisbarla entre los debastados edificios. El cabello danzaba en ondas al son de las ascuas que impregnaban el ambiente. Una cinta roja recogía la melena solo a la altura de la frente, dejándola fluir caótica. Aún inmerso en la delirante melodía, sus ojos diseccionaban la noche como dos rubíes maliciosos. Su presencia irradiaba un poder oscuro y descomunal que conseguía apabullar a los presentes incluso en la distancia. Impasible, azotaba a sus enemigos con sus hordas demoniácas, con la indiferencia cruel de un niño que juega a quemar hormigas.

Y entonces lo vio descender entre los hombres. Siniosas sombras sobrenaturales lo rodeaban. Brotaban de su flauta, adornada con retorcidos talismanes, mientras sembraba la muerte a cada paso.

—Es un hombre de manares perversas —susurró Lan Wan Ji. Tenerlo cerca no hizo más que acentuar su morbosa conmoción—. Pero parece ser amigo, no enemigo.

Entonces, el misterioso y terrible aliado se dirijió a Wen Zheliu en un delicioso siseo que le erizó la piel. Lan Wang Ji se percató de que conocía aquella voz. Traicionando la apariencia de frialdad, notó retazos de rabia agazapada en su crepitar. Quizá solo fuera una ilusión por la desesperanza del momento, pero esas tonalidades resonaban fuertemente en él. Estaba distorsionada, ahogada por una maldad ignota, pero ahí estaba: el centelleo de una emoción siempre desatada. De un ademán certero, el hombre hizo que las sombras apresaran a Wen Zhuliu como si aquel sicario no fuera más que un faisán atrapado. Hizo virar las tinieblas para torturarle. Con fineza de cirujano y un cierto gusto para la justicia poética, se deleitó en arrancarle el núcleo, como el mismo Wen Zhuliu hiciera antes con los oponentes al clan Wen.

Solo para asegurarse de destruirlo a la vista de todos.

Era necesaria cierta genialidad para disfrutar de una ironía tan bien ejecutada . Un escalofrío de naúseas y horror flageló la espalda de Lan Wang Ji, cuando lo comprendió. Al fin el rostro del malévolo individuo se hizo visible con contundencia, a la manera de una verdad que cae por su propio peso. Dolorosa pero inevitable. Una sonrisa perfida deformaba sus bien tallados pómulos, mientras sus enormes ojos refulgían con el calor de la sangre derramada. La garganta de Lan Wang Ji se quebró al pronunciar el nombre.

—Wei Ying

Y sin embargo, para Lan Wang Ji, Wei Ying seguía siendo precioso: fascinante y prohibido, como un incendio del que no podía apartar la mirada.

La tormenta perfecta.

Lan Wang Ji lo entendió de esta manera: Incluso transformado en un bello monstruo, Wei Ying jamás había dejado de ser él mismo. Tal vez demasiado.

Salvaje, auténtico y hermoso como un corcel silverstre, el infortunio y la curiosidad lo había empujado por el camino contra el que siempre se le advirtió. Y para su desgracia de los que lo apreciaban, lo había recorrido hasta el final, sin que nadie, ni siquiera Lan Wang Ji pudiera detenerlo a tiempo. Ahora, el prometedor aprendiz, aquella atrayente luz que había consolado a muchos se había transformado en una llamarada corrupta y emponzoñada de poder.

Como si todo lo anterior no fuera ya repugnante, Wei Ying asesinó a Wen Chao delante de Lan Wang Ji. Lanzó el cadáver de su combina contra él, quien lo devoró del mismo modo que tantas noches él la devorara a ella. Era de un sadismo inteligente, calculado con una brutalidad milimétrica digna de su mayor travesura. ¿Cómo no entrever el sello del inquieto Wei Wuxian en ella? Todo lo que una vez fue inocente y primoroso se había invertido, tornado en depravación, pero la esencia de Wei Ying seguía ahí. Era esa energía incombustible que lo animaba y Lan Wang Ji se aferró a ello. Se acercó a él titubeante, más vulnerable y descubierto de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida. Con suerte, aún no era tarde para solucionar las cosas.

—Wei Ying —le llamó.

Él se volvió con desapego, como si apenas lo conociera, como si se hubieran salvado la vida mutuamente durante meses.

—Oh, Lan Zhan —observó.

Lan Wang Ji sintió que aquellos ojos se le clavaban como dardos al rojo vivo, pero no podía flaquear. Debía disipar la pesadilla que se hacía realidad frente a él.

—Eras tú el que mató a los discípulos del clan Wen en tu camino —quiso saber.

Wei Ying no se se inmutó ante la acusación. La abrazó sin predemandas, como una llamarada que lo engullía todo.

—Por supuesto.

—Y esos talismanes siniestros... —continuó Lan Wang Ji.

—Ese fui yo —admitió.

Lan Wang Ji arrugó el ceño. De joven, Wei Jing habría inventado cualquier excusa para salir indemne. Esta versión viciada que tenía delante ni siquiera perdía el tiempo en disimular la culpa. En lugar de eso, le lanzaba la verdad sobre sus delitos como si de un ácido corrosivo se tratara.

—Wei Ying, hay un precio que pagar por practicar el mal —le previno espantado—. Nunca ha habido una excepción.

Lan Wang Ji se avergonzó al instante del tono severo de su propia voz. No pretendía sermonearle, si bien la tristeza pesaba demasiado en su garganta. Así, Wei Wuxian volvió a comportarse como de costumbre, pues este nunca tomó en serio ninguna de sus regañinas.

—Cualquier precio que haya, lo pagaré —proclamó.

Al parecer, la soberbia, o mejor, el conocimiento de su gigantesco potencial cegaba sus sentidos. Lan Wang Ji apretó los puños en un intento de contener su impotencia ante la siniestra réplica. ¿Es que acaso aquella senda tenebrosa le importaba más que su propia vida?

—Es malo para tu cuerpo —insistió—, y para tu mente...

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo —terció Wei Wuxian.

Lang Wang Ji quiso creerle. Su voz resonaba firme en su convencimiento. Y sin embargo, ¿por qué se negaba a mirarle a los ojos? La frustración comenzó a hacer mella en la disciplina de Lan Wang Ji. Con cada intento de aproximarse a él, Wei Jing parecía escapársele más y más. Necesitaba aferrarse a él, hacerle entrar en razón. Salvarle de sí mismo.

—¡Hay cosas que escapan a tu control! —bramó atormentado.

Wei Jing lo miró de soslayo esta vez.

—¡Todo está dentro de mi control! —exclamó, y entonces se giró el rostro solo un poco para encarar a Lan Wang Ji—. Y respecto a lo que hace mi mente, no es de tu incumbencia —escupió.

Lan Wang Ji fue golpeado con el peso de aquellas palabras. Lo obligaban a retroceder, detrás de un muro invisible pero portentoso que Wei Jing había dispuesto entre ellos de improviso.

—¡Wei Wuxian! —gritó. Era el aullido de un lobo solitario, que lloraba al haber extraviado a parte de su manada. Pero Wei Jing no lo entendió.

—¡Lan Wang Ji! —contravino. Apretó los nudillos contra la flauta justo antes de enarbolarla. He ahí la ira, la chispa de esa vitalidad inagotable que lo impulsaba—. ¡Guarda tus lecciones! ¿Qué puede ser más malvado que el clan Wen?

Una explosión de energía negativa brotó como denso magma de Wei Wuxian en un arrebato de fuerza. Pero esto no intimidó a Lan Wangji. Solo sintió pena. Aunque lo tuviera cerca, no podía llegar hasta su amigo. Era como gritar en medio de una ventisca. La desesperación le susurró entonces que si quería recuperarle, tendría que ser más sincero con Wei Wuxian de lo que jamás lo había sido consigo mismo.

—Wei Ying, vuelve a Gusu conmigo —le imploró.

Sí, eso es. Solo en el lugar donde se conocieron, allí donde una vez fueron felices e ingenuos, Wei Ying encontraría el refugio necesaria para recomponerse. Solo él podía hacer que su alma retomara su brillo original.

—¿A Gusu? —preguntó Wei Jing. Durante unos segundos el fulgor carmesí de sus ojos se apagó. Lan Wang Ji fue un incauto al creer que esta vacilación era buena señal. Al instante, volvieron a teñirse de un rojo más fiero e intenso—. Ya veo —supuso, mientras la hiel se vertía en su voz—. Después de todo, tu Clan Lan siempre ha odiado la magia negra.

—No es para castigarte... —intentó explicarse Lan Wang Ji.

Pero Wei Yingya no estaba dispuesto a dejarle hablar.

—¡¿Entonces para qué?! —gritó enfurecido—. ¡¿Para cultivar mi mente?! ¡¿O para quitarme mis poderes?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡¿Quién te crees que es tu Clan Lan?!

En ese último grito, la maldad que exhalaba Wei Jing pareció haberse extinguido. El fuego se atemperó y perdió su aura maligna. Regresó a su color habitual que de pronto se antojaba opaco. Por primera vez en su vida, Lan Wang Ji fue de pronto privado del don de la palabra. Las preguntas de Wei Jing eran demasiado rápidas, demasiado certeras como para que él pudiera elaborar una respuesta convincente. Ni siquiera podía entender por qué Wei Jing lo había malentendido tanto. Él que desde que desde el inicio se había burlado de sus sentimientos, ¿cómo es que de pronto no podía percibirlos?

_¿Quién te crees que eres?,_ le había preguntado Wei Wuxian, como si no lo sospechara ya.

_Solo soy un hombre que te ama_ , le hubiera gustado responder.

Pero el momento se perdió para siempre.

Jiang Cheng se interpuso entre ambos.

—Segundo Maestro Lan —le llamó con cortesía—, con todo el respeto, ya sea que Wei Wuxian tenga razón o no, él pertenece al clan Yunmeng Jiang . Lo que ha hecho no es un asunto que el clan Lan pueda juzgar.

Lan Wang Ji se enfrentó a la recta elegancia de Jiang Cheng como a un espejo deformado que le devolvía la imagen de su decompostura. Sin emgargo, esto no fue lo que más atenazó su corazón, pues a penas podía escuchar lo que aquel joven heredero le decía. Detrás de él, Wei Wuxian había dejado toda pretensión amenazadora y volvía a mostrarse tal cual era. Con expresión tan incómoda como dolida, se escondía detrás de su hermano adoptivo, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada al suelo. De esa forma, Lan Wang Ji palpó la intensidad con la que rechazaba. Un par de lágrimas le quemaron las mejillas, irritándole con su sal. Ya no había apariencias que guadar. Derrotado, huyó como el animal herido que era.

Lan Wang Ji siempre pensó que perdió a Wei Wuxian ese día: no tanto cuando murió, sino cuando falló en prestarle la ayuda que necesitaba. Si hubiera atemperado más sus nervios, si hubiera encontrado las razones precisas, si tan solo hubiera podido convencerle, Wei Ying no se habría consumido de una forma tan miserable.

A veces, su hermano mayor, solía hablar de Wei Wuxian como el gran y único error en la vida de Lan Wang Ji. Un alud que había arrastrado a un joven ejemplar a renegar de sus mayores.

Lan Wang Ji amaba y respetaba a su hermano, por lo general mesurado y perceptivo, pero no compartía esaopinión.

¡Qué poco sabía este de las oscuras pasiones que lo encendían en secreto! Si tan solo pudiera adivinar, lo poco que se retractaría de ese supuesto desliz...

Lan WangJi volvería a cometerlo en una y mil vidas, solo para consumirse en fatalmente en su ardor. Pero falló a la hora de enunciar sus verdaderos deseos y trece años después, no hay más que noches de frío. Con el paso de las estaciones, Lan Wang Ji decidió que ese había sido su verdadero castigo: debía pagar su cobardía en la tibieza de un prolongado silencio. Mermaba su cordura hasta el punto de confundir el soplo del viento con música de flauta o el canto cristalino del río con una risas. Y aún así, aunque estaba determinado a continuar su penitencia, en el fondo de su alma una pregunta se abría una y otra vez como un corte que se niega a cerrarse: ¿Él estará bien?

_Bajo la luz de la luna se ata su largo cabello_

_escuchando la voz de alguien que ya ha desparecido_

_El humo azul se riza hacia arriba_

_acariciando las mejillas de alguien_

_Con el paso del tiempo, la arena comienza a llenarse de grietas_

_debajo del dique_

_y los cuervos lloran preguntando al alma:_

_¿Cuándo regresará a casa?_

Lan Wang Ji corría por los espesos bosques de la montaña Dafan. Ahora que había visto el sello de sus pupilos iluminar el cielo nocturno, ya no tenía tiempo para contemplaciones. Con la celeridad habituada, serenó su mente y la centró en el momento actual, en el que necesitaban su ayuda. Nada había salido bien en aquella larga noche de infortunios: primero una purificación rutinaria se había arruinado hasta el punto de provocar el asesinato de toda una familia. Luego, el brazo fantasma que lo había perpretrado había escapado a su cultivo. Y finalmente se encontraba en esa penosa situación: interrumpiendo una cacería espritual y lidiando con Jiang Chen y su malcriado sobrino. Además, estaba ese lunático, este tal Mo Xuan Yu de quien las habladurías solo contaban cosas vergonzosas. Esto no concordaba con lo que veía. No era solo que los conocimientos sobre cultivo que mostraba excedieran con mucho al de un aficionado, ni que quisiera ocultarlos en vez de presumir de ellos como si fueran un hecho deshonroso. Había algo en la forma en la que se movía, calculada, fluida, en la disposición de su ánimo que no solo parecía ajeno al joven, sino también tremendamente familiar para el propio Lang Wang Ji. Casi como si correspondieran a las de otra persona.

Pero se deshizo pronto de las suposiciones que comenzaban a formarse en su mente. La gravedad de la situación lo ameritaba. Con una estatua poseída causando estragos, un brazo demoniáco a la fuga y el fuego devorando el bosque, no tenía tiempo para tribulaciones. Entonces, como si sus preocupaciones no fueran suficientes, una nueva llegó hasta sus oídos. Era el sonido una flauta. Sonaba desafinada y torpe, pero incluso de este modo el corazón de Lan Wang Ji la reconoció al instante. Sin dudarlo, dejó de lado toda contención. Corrió entre los árboles en busca de la fuente del ruido. Necesitaba constatarlo con sus propios ojos. Necesitaba confirmar esa esperanza que, como la mala hierba, se empeñaba en rebrotar una y otra vez en su árido pecho.

Guiado por un sendero de notas enajenadas, Lan Wang Ji se aproximó al claro en el que todo se estaba sucediendo. Se mantuvo lejos de la escena, mientras intentaba asimilarla. Delante de él, ese tal Mo Xuan Yu, aquel joven surgido de la nada, tocaba una enloquecida melodía. Sin duda, era el responsable de aquel sonido que le arañaba las neuronas. Pero el sonido estaba consiguiendo contra todo pronóstico. Puede que la música careciera de la gracia de otros tiempos, pero sus efectos eran sorprendentes: lograba amansar y dominar a los espíritus... Justo al nivel de cierto brillante cultivador cuyo nombre ya no se pronunciaba. Entonces, entre las brumas y la ceniza, distinguió al demonio al que Mo Xuan Yu se había atrevido a apaciguar. No era otro que Wen Ning, el General Demonio. Su rostro, destruido y conservado a partes iguales por la muerte, resonaba entre sus peores recuerdos.

Por su parte, el joven cultivador estaba tan concentrado en su práctica que no advertía la presencia de Lan Wang Ji. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo hasta chocar con él, por una especie de fuerza caprichosa que los atraía. Lan Wang Ji agarró las muñecas del joven. El fulgor carmesí en la mirada de este le reveló la verdad que ya sospechaba. Solo una persona en toda la historia del Cultivo había desarrollado una técnica así, perdida por su propia osadía y la cobardía de aquel que lo amaba en secreto. Y Lan Wang Ji, que llevaba trece años convocando su alma , por fin había obtenido una respuesta.

_Bajo la luz de la luna, él ata su largo cabello_

_y toca la última estrofa de Inquery_

_El sonido del guquin es profundo y sombrío,_

_pero hay alguien que al fin responde_

—Mire, señor Jiang —se defendió Mo Xuan Yu, escondido detrás de Lan Wang Ji—. No es justo que me persiga así. No voy detrás de todo lo que ve bien... como esa gran vaca del pueblo, es muy gorda. No es mi tipo —dijo en un mohín—. Y usted, tampoco lo es.

Lan Wang Ji tuvo que reprimir la risa que nacía su interior. Los miembros del clan Yunmeng Jiang, con su actual líder a la cabeza, le estaban acorralando para interrogarlo. A juzgar por los turbios rumores que se habían esparciado sobre Jiang Chen, quien sabe para qué más querría hacerle. Aun cuando este insistiera en ocultarse bajo su máscara, la influencia del alma y los conocimientos del Patriarca Yiling resultaban obvios en Mo Xuan Yu para cualquiera. Sin embargo, esto no le impedía tocar la fibra sensible del mismo que lo amenazaba. Todavía era capaz de sacarlo de quicio con aquella puntería incisiva tan suya.

—Pero para ser honesto... —añadió—, Hanguang Jun es mi tipo. Me gusta mucho.

Esta vez fue una sonrisa cómplice la que Lan WangJi tuvo que enmascarar. Ahí estaba: aquella coquetería persistente. Ese atrevimiento que rozaba lo ostentoso con el que desafíaba constantemente a sus sentimientos por él, solo podía ser de Weijin. Y en aquella provocación el segundo hijo del clan Lan encontró su oportunidad perdida.

Sus dedos rozaron las cuerdas ansiosos. Las yemas le ardían ante la respuesta a aquella melodía en la que se habían enganchado tantas mandrugadas.

—Bien entonces. Lo llevaré de vuelta a mi casa —determinó Lan Wang Ji.

El cuerpo de Mo Xuan Yu se congeló con la genuina sorpresa de Wei Wu Xian. Era lógico, el Lan Wang Ji que había dejado atrás solía escandalizarse ante insinuaciones así. Pero el Lan Wang Ji actual había envejecido en un duelo por lo que nunca se arriesgó a reclamar. El mismo paso de los años que le había lastrado, le ayudaba a percibir su propia fragilidad y con ella, la importancia de cada segundo. No iba a dudar más.

Lan Wang Ji observó divertido como Wei Jing era arrastrado hacia el Receso de las Nubes, víctima paradójica de su propia provocación. Muchas cosas debían ser sanadas primero, reflexionaba mientras tanto. Tal vez ahora que volvían a Gusu Lan, podría su amado obtener la paz que hubiera restituido su espíritu. Tal vez, la larga espera permitiría a un corazón paciente sanar. Y así, sintió un soplo de aire puro vibrar en él. De nuevo.

_Bajo el largo viento, cada recuerdo del pasado_

_es sellado en la cicatriz sobre el corazón_

_Por él hay un corazón roto en las cuerdas_

_muchísimo dolor en las cuerdas por él_

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, espero que les haga gustado este fic. Lo cierto es que para mí Mo Dao Zu Shi ha sido la gran revelación de la cuarentena y estaba deseando escribir algo sobre esta hermosa serie. Así que me tomé un pequeño descanso del proyecto en el que estoy enfrascada ahora mismo para realizarlo. Eso sí, aunque he visto el donghua y he consumido bastante del audiodrama y el manghua, todavía no he podido leer la novela. Siento si algo de lo que he puesto aquí contradice el canon. 
> 
> De todos modos, quería compartir este pequeño divertimento con ustedes. Muchas gracias por leer y que pasen un buen fin de año.


End file.
